Man's Bestfriend
by moiselle09
Summary: Few one shots illustrating the relationship between Boo and Sam and Andy's child.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a few one shots about the relationship between Boo and Sam and Andy's baby.

* * *

Sam and Andy had found out they were expecting seven months ago. They were ecstatic, their friends were thrilled but surprisingly enough it was Boo who caught them by surprise.

Once Andy had hit the twelve week mark, Boo had started hovering around Andy and keeping his head very close to her stomach when she would sit on the couch or lie down in bed. Andy had read somewhere that animals could smell or sense when another animal was pregnant, something about the pheromones. Sam thought Andy was crazy but she believed that Boo knew she was pregnant and he was keeping her safe…. or at least the baby safe.

It wasn't until Andy was 6 months along that it became obvious that Boo was in fact aware of the little McSwarek baby who was growing inside Andy's belly.

One night Sam was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while Andy was sitting on the couch reading a baby name book.

"What about Rebecca?" Andy asked while looking over to Sam.

"Hmm not feeling it. She doesn't seem like a Rebecca."

"We don't even know her yet. What if she's actually an Esther or Agnes?" Andy laughed as she continued looking through the book for the perfect name.

"We are not naming our daughter Esther or Agnes, she's going to be bullied with a name like that," Sam murmured as he sat down on the couch with Andy.

"Well, what about -" Andy was interrupted mid sentenced by a powerful kick from what was probably a little foot.

Boo had been leaning against Andy's side when the kick had happened and he jumped up on the couch and starred at Andy's stomach.

"What is it Boo? Did you feel baby girl kick?" Andy looked at Boo while rubbing her stomach in the same spot as the kick.

Boo was so overwhelmed with excitement he jumped off the couch, gave Andy a few barks, jumped back on the couch and then put his nose to Andy's stomach.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Shh!" Andy hushed Sam, "he wants to feel her kick again."

Sam was about to scoff when the baby gave another kick right to Boo's nose.

Andy started giggling, knowing that Boo and her baby were having a special moment.

Boo started nudging Andy's belly looking for another kick. Ask and you shall receive, the baby kicked again into Boo's nose.

Andy looked at Sam with teary eyes, "isn't that amazing. It's like they're communicating." Andy looked back to Boo and her baby bump.

"Yeah, that's pretty amazing. Looks like she's got him wrapped around her little finger, just like the rest of us."

It was from that moment that Boo became extremely overprotective of Andy. He became a little weary of people he didn't know very well coming close to Andy. He gave Dov a few defensive barks when he came over to pick up a screwdriver one Saturday afternoon. Boo had only met Dov a couple of times and he was not okay with him coming too close to Andy. Different people had different levels of clearance in Boo's mind.

He never barked at Tommy, but he would always be at Andy's side and would follow Tommy to and from the front door. Boo did not see Mya as threat either, if anything he was a little protective over Mya too since she had been around since he was a puppy and she spent a decent amount of time at the house.

Sam thought it was hilarious that Boo treated Nick as a stranger when he came back to Toronto to visit. Boo had never met Nick and was not happy to have him in their house near his pack. He was a little apprehensive when Nick shook hands with Sam but started barking when he gave Andy a hug. The irony was not lost on Sam or Andy.

Sam was allowed full access to Andy since he was the alpha male in the family. Andy had her two protectors and she knew her baby girl would always be protected.

* * *

Andy was now in her ninth month of pregnancy and she was sitting in the nursery folding some baby clothes. Boo was lying down next to her as she folded, keeping a watchful eye.

"Boo, our little girl is going to be here soon. I know you're excited," she said as she petted Boo's head.

"We still haven't come up with a name. Any suggestions?" Boo barked at Andy as if he was answering. Andy laughed and continued to fold the baby clothes.

Just as Andy started a new pile, she heard Sam come though the front door. In typical Boo fashion, he ran downstairs to make sure it was in fact Sam coming home. He then ran back upstairs and waited at the entrance of the nursery where Andy was still sitting crossed legged on the floor. Even though Boo knew it was Sam, he still wanted to let Andy know it was okay and that there were no intruders. He took his job as guard dog very seriously.

Sam made his way upstairs and gave Boo a quick pet on the head which Boo took as a sign that it was okay to go back inside the nursery and lie down, but to still remain attentive.

Sam laughed as he entered the room, "that dog does not let up. I can't imagine what its going to be like when she's born. Is he even going to let us near her?"

Andy laughed as she smiled at Boo, "he's protective! You both are. You should be happy you have some help keeping her safe from the world."

Sam nodded and smiled as he sat down because it was true, being this protective was exhausting!

"So going out of your mind with boredom yet? You're only 2 days into maternity leave and the house is spotless."

"I feel like I still could have worked up until I went into labour," Andy said with a touch of bitterness in her voice. She was a cop through and through BUT Sam was right and it was time to start maternity leave especially since her due date had come and gone.

"I know, but you heard what the doctor said. You have a stressful job and it was time for you to start your mat leave and prepare for the baby. You've obliviously been nesting since this is the first time I've seen you take the vacuum out." Sam jokingly poked fun at Andy while he continued to fold the little onesies.

"Haha soooo funny. I thought nesting was a myth but it's definitely not. I vacuumed, cleaned the oven, dusted the ceiling fan and did 3 loads of laundry" Andy said nonchalantly.

"You dusted the ceiling fan?! Andy you need to be more careful, what if you had fallen?" Sam was more concerned than angry.

"Sam, I'm pregnant not a cripple. Besides your guard dog here wouldn't let anything happen." Andy laughed as Boo perked up as if he knew they were talking about him or the safety of the baby.

"We should probably teach him how to get to the station or dial a phone," Sam joked as he looked up at Andy with a warm smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I know there has been a lack of Sam/Andy fic's so I'm glad my little fic can help those looking for some McSwarek reading. This is probably going to be about 5 chapters in total. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the 1st of May when Emma Swarek was born, 2 weeks late and she was finally here.

Sam and Andy had been in the hospital for over 24 hours by the time they got home. Boo was a complete mess; filled with worry when his pack left in such a hurry. Tommy had been staying at the condo to look after Boo while Sam and Andy were at the hospital. Boo knew something was happening, he would not settle and the few times when he did close his eyes it was in the nursery.

Tommy had left before they got home; wanting to give them some peace and quiet as a new family.

It was 10AM when Boo heard the lock open on the front door. Running down stairs Boo was filled with excitement and anxiety, where the hell had his family been?! But something was different once he got to the landing, there was a new smell. No, not new but stronger, definitely stronger but familiar.

"Hey Boo, did you miss us," Andy smiled as she put some bags on the floor. Boo ran down the rest of the stairs to meet her and immediately started sniffing Andy and her stomach, confused; something was definitely different.

"There's someone we want you to meet," Andy said as she walked to the couch.

Boo sat next to the couch and waited.

Once Andy was seated, Sam brought over the car seat.  
"Ok Boo, you have to sit. Stay." Sam said as a command, he didn't want Boo jumping up at the baby.

He put the car seat next to Andy on the couch and kneeled next to Boo on the ground.

Andy gently unbuckled the baby and cradled her close to her chest.

Boo was at the perfect height to look down on the baby. Sam and Andy shared a look when they saw how mesmerized Boo was with the new little bundle.

Boo started a little whimpering; wanting to get closer.

Andy lowered the baby a little more to let Boo get a closer look. Boo licked the baby and started nudging her while wagging his tail frantically.  
Andy and Sam started laughing when Boo realized this was Andy's bump that used to kick his nose. She was now here, in this little blanket all wrapped up.

Andy and Sam went upstairs to lie down with their daughter and as per usual Boo followed them up and even jumped on the bed, to keep the newborn in his sights.

Sam was about to boot him off when Andy stopped him. "It's fine, leave him. He just wants to look at her." Andy yawned and then smiled happily as she lied down on her side and Sam put Emma in between them with Boo's nose touching her little foot.

They managed to stay like that for an hour before Emma started to whimper. This was a new sound to Boo and it startled him. A little worried about his newborn, Boo nudged her little body with his nose hoping to calm her.

"It's okay Boo, she's just hungry." Andy said as she brought Emma closer to her body and began to nurse her. Boo scooted up closer to the baby and kept in physical contact with her the whole time.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife nurse their infant daughter and slowly petted Boo.

"She's pretty small, isn't she Boo?" Sam asked Boo as he continued to pet him.

Boo managed to squirm his way in between Sam and Emma so he was nice and close to the new baby. Andy and Sam could see that Boo was now infatuated with Emma and he was not going to let this little pink and white creature out of his sight.

After Andy had finished feeding Emma, they got up and placed her in crib. All swaddled and back to sleep, they laid her down and went to leave the room.

"Come on Boo, want to go downstairs. She's safe, promise." Andy said as she grabbed the baby monitor and turned off the light.

Boo sat directly in front of the crib, looked at Sam and Andy and then back to the crib. He had no intention of leaving the room; dinner be damned.

"Ok, you gunna stay here? Might get a little boring," Sam said as they left the room and started to walk downstairs.

Thirty minutes later a whimper came from the crib. Boo had been lying down during this time but immediately got up and tried to stick his face in between the wooden bars of the crib; trying to soothe the new member of his wolf pack.

The whimpers turned into soft cries and just as Sam and Andy came into the room, Boo started whimpering too. He didn't know what to do that would help the newborn. Sam and Andy both chuckled when they heard Boo trying to copy the baby's whimpering.

Andy picked Emma up from the crib and laid her down on the changing table. Even though the table was less than five feet from the crib, Boo moved his way over to the changing table to wait and see what Andy was going to do. Emma did not like her diaper being changed which led to a loud piercing cry. Boo did not like to see his favourite little human make such a noise so he nudged her foot and gave her a little whimper; to show a little solidarity.

Sam was coming into the room just as Emma started crying.

"It's okay Boo, babies cry. Especially when they need their diapers changed. You don't need to worry. " Sam said as he watched Andy finish up with Emma. Boo seemed to be very satisfied that Emma did indeed stop crying once she was all bundled up again.

Andy lifted up Emma and gave her a few kisses on her face before turning to Boo. "Ok buddy, we're going downstairs. Mum and dad need food, you probably need some dinner too."

Boo was more than happy to have dinner since Emma was downstairs, in reaching distance.

Andy and Sam had just reheated some pizza from a few days before since they were too tired to cook or even call for a new pizza delivery. They were more than happy to just relax with their new baby. Emma was now wide awake, opening her mouth and moving her little hands. This seemed to interest Boo to no end. Sam and Andy just sat there watching Boo watch Emma.

They all moved to the living room to just quietly watch their new addition. No need for TV or even talking, just watching their little miracle.

Boo eventually put his head against her legs and upper body since it was basically one in the same and stayed there until she fell back to sleep.

It was only 1PM but Sam and especially Andy were exhausted. Emma had just had another feeding and was failing back to sleep.

Andy had already gone to bed with Sam close behind her.

Sam was laying Emma in her crib and then turned to Boo, "are you going to stay here and watch over her?" Sam asked as he left the room, smiling knowing that Boo was in fact going to stay there. Sam went to their bedroom and laid down next to Andy.

"Guard dog watching over Emma?" Andy asked half asleep. "Yep, she's guarded until we relieve him off his duty," Sam laughed softly as he fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for the encouraging reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying it! I'm only going to address this once; to those who find it boring I really don't know why you're wasting your time reviewing lol This isn't meant to be ground breaking literature…

* * *

It was getting close to Christmas and little Emma Swarek was eight months old. She's what you would call a 'chatterbox.' She would talk to anyone; herself, Boo, Sam and Andy, strangers…. even the wall. Sam always said that it was a direct trait from Andy, which she didn't mind. She loved that her daughter was a happy little social butterfly who never stopped smiling or talking…it was cute!

It was a Sunday night in December and Andy was just finishing putting up all the Christmas decorations. Sam hadn't been much help; he was more interested in playing with Emma than strategically placing Christmas tree ornaments. He tried once and Andy chastised him for "not following the theme she had started." So Sam just let Andy handle the Christmas decorations.

Emma was a master crawler but she had not yet learned how to pull herself up. She was getting closer everyday but still hadn't quite gotten the technique down.

"Emma look, Emma over here. Look at the pretty lights," Andy said trying to get Emma's attention.

Emma looked over to Andy and let out a happy squeal. She crawled over to Andy and the tree and started playing with the ornaments near the bottom of the tree. Andy had purposely not placed any delicate or glass ornaments near the bottom, for this very reason.

"Emma sweetie, don't put that in your mouth you're not going to like it" Andy said as she eyed Emma trying to put a branch in her mouth. But in typical Swarek fashion she didn't listen to Andy and the outcome was not pretty.

"Oh sweetie, no, that's what happens when you put fake branches in your mouth," Andy said softly as she picked up a crying Emma.

At the same moment, the front door opened which revealed a cold Sam and a wet Boo.

"It's getting seriously cold outside. But Boo didn't seem to mind," Sam told Andy as he dried off Boo and took off his coat and boots.

"Well Sam that might be because you're still wearing your leather jacket when it's negative 15 degrees with wind chill," Andy joked as she put Emma back on the ground.

Boo came over to Emma to see what she was doing. Boo started playing with Emma and would run around her. Emma loved playing with Boo and would frequently let out high pitch squeals that were bordering on screams.

Sam and Andy laughed as they watched Boo interact with their daughter. They were always a little worried that Boo would get too rough with her, but he never did. He always seemed to know the difference between gentle fun and rough housing. Sam would get him going when he would play with him, fake biting and more running but Boo never got that way with Emma.

At eight months, Boo was Emma's favourite person other than Sam and Andy. Boo would even nap with Emma most days, they were inseparable.

"Hey baby girl, you helping mama with the decorations?" Sam asked Emma as she put her head down on Boo's stomach with a soother in her mouth.

"She was tasting the tree," Andy laughed before leaning over and giving Sam a quick kiss.

"Oh yeah, it probably didn't taste very good. That prickly fake tree taste isn't very appetizing," Sam said as he sat on the ground to be closer to Emma.

Emma smiled and crawled over to her father and sat down between his legs so Andy and Boo were both in sight. She might have only been eight months old but she knows what she likes and she likes it when she can see everyone.

One hand was holding onto Sam's finger and the other hand was placed on Boo's back, gently griping his fur. She looked at Andy and started telling her all about her day as if Andy hadn't been there for its entirety.

"Oh yeah and then what did you do?" Andy jokingly asked her daughter who replied with more gibberish and happy squeals.

"That sounds like a pretty fun day, baby." Andy said as she smiled at her daughter.

Sam couldn't help but laugh and smile at his baby girl. He was so lucky to have them in his life.

"Ok baby, gotta get up and make dinner for mama." Sam said as he placed Emma on her play mat with Boo.

Sam and Andy were in the kitchen making dinner together and Emma was over in the living room constantly making noise so they knew she had not wandered off, not as if Boo would allow it.

But then it went quiet for a few seconds and Andy looked over the kitchen island to see what was going on. She looked over to see Emma trying to pull herself up by holding onto the couch and Boo nudging her bum to help her with the support.

"Omigosh Sam! Sam look!" Andy whispered loudly to Sam who facing the stove. "She's doing it! Crap, where is my phone," Andy said as she grabbed her phone from the kitchen table. Emma was making a few huffing noises as she managed to fully pull herself completely with the help of Boo pushing her bum up. She squealed so loudly and started bouncing in her place. She looked over to the kitchen to see her parents looking over at her, which just made her smile more.

"Good job baby. You finally did it," Sam said as they walked over to her and Boo.

"Omigosh Emma you did so good! And you too Boo, always helping out," Andy laughed as she picked up Emma and hugged her tightly. Boo knew this was an exciting time for whatever reason and sat there wagging his tail.

* * *

Emma was now eating baby food most of the time, but still nursing on occasion. Boo loved this new trick where Emma would throw her food on the floor and start laughing hysterically. Tonight was no different, Sam would try and catch her before she did it but Emma always seemed to find a moment when Sam wasn't looking.

Emma started laughing when Boo ate her mashed potatoes off the floor.

"Sweetie no, Boo has his own food," Andy said lovingly as she tried to explain to her daughter but Emma wasn't having any of it and just threw more food on the ground for Boo.

After dinner and the massive mess on the floor _and_ on her highchair, Sam cleaned up and joined Andy on the couch with Emma and Boo.

Even though Emma was pretty independent for a baby, she still loved cuddling with Andy especially after dinner.

After dinner they all sat on the couch together. Emma lying right up against Andy with her little foot touching Boo and still holding onto Sam's finger.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life," Andy whispered to Sam as she stroked her daughter's soft head.

"I know, who would have thought that all those years ago that this is where we would be now," Sam replied with a kiss to Emma's knuckle.

"We've been through a lot together, but it was all worth it for moments like this. Chilly winter nights snuggled up on the couch with our baby girl and her guard dog," Andy giggled as she looked at Boo and then back at Sam.

They stayed on the couch for a little while longer watching the soft snow fall to the ground.

"Ok time for bed, back at it tomorrow morning," Sam said as he stretched and stood up from the couch. "Come on Boo, we're going upstairs." Not like he had to tell Boo, wherever Emma went he went.

"Goodnight sweetheart, we love you," Andy said as she kissed her daughter and laid her down in her crib.

"Night Boo," Sam quietly laughed as they left the nursery with Boo taking up his place in front of the crib.

* * *

If anyone has some scenarios they'd like to read, leave it in the reviews. I'm open to more ideas.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this so I'm glad people are also taking a little pleasure from reading. It helps with the inspiration.

Also thank you for the suggestions, I'm going to be working them into future chapters. This chapter is my favourite so far and I think it's the longest too. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma Swarek was now thirteen months old and still had not said her first word. All the parenting books said that babies start saying simple words like 'mama' or 'dada' around the one-year mark and Emma was one month past that milestone. It confused Andy since Emma was always babbling and squawking, she obliviously wasn't afraid to make a little noise. Emma was not shy to speak; it just was in her own little language. Andy was afraid that her daughter would never say her first word and therefore be a mute for the rest of her life… Sam had to _often_ remind her that she was overreacting.

It was a Friday morning and Sam and Andy both had the day off. Andy had gone back to work when Emma had turned one and she missed being with her girl every single day.

"Who am I, Emma?" Andy pointed to herself, "mama. Say mama, Emma." Andy said as she kept pointing to herself.

"Who's that?" She pointed at Sam. "Is that dada? Da-da."

"Sam, say hi to her. Maybe she'll connect the dots."

Sam just rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

"Hi Emma, is your mama driving you crazy? You'll talk when you're ready won't you." Sam smiled as he waved to his daughter.

Emma was less than impressed but still gave Andy a big smile followed by more babbling.

Andy sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Sam, how old was Mya when she said her first word?"

"McNally, I don't think it's a good idea to compare them."

"No, I'm not. I'm just curious." Andy couldn't lie to save her life, but Sam told her anyways. "She was eleven and a half months when she said 'mama'."

"Hmm eleven and a half months…" Andy murmured to herself. Sam could already hear her over thinking.

"They're both in the normal range. Emma is just taking her time." Sam reassured Andy.

Andy looked at Emma who was too interested in playing with Boo to care about what Sam and Andy were saying.

"Oh come on Emma. I know you know! You're just teasing me!" Andy begged as she took sip of coffee.

"McNally, you need to stop worrying. She'll speak when she's ready," Sam said as he came into the living room with a bagel and coffee in hand.

Andy glared at Sam, "that's easy for you so say. She's stubborn just like you."

"Me? You think I'm the stubborn one?" Sam laughed at how absurd that notion was. "You are the most stubborn person I know, McNally. So technically, she gets that from you."

Andy decided to drop that subject since it was kind of true so she put all her focus back on Emma.

"Do you think maybe she doesn't know who we are? Maybe we don't say 'mama' and 'dada' enough for her to know?" Andy wondered. Sam could see that she was starting to worry herself… again.

"McNally, we always refer to each other as 'mama' and 'dada' when we talk to her. She knows it; you just gotta give her some time."

There was that word again, _time_. McNally didn't do time OR space. All she wanted was her daughter to give her a little recognition by calling her by the socially accepted word for the female caregiver who birthed her; mama. Was that too much to ask for?

"Oh please Emma. Just say mama or even dada. I'll take either at this point."

Sam burst out laughing at that moment, "really McNally? You're trying to bargain with her? You're begging now?"

Andy glared at Sam, "Sam you should be more concerned, what if there's something wrong? All the parenting books say that she should have said her first word by now."

Sam took a deep breath and realized that this was truly bothering his wife.

"McNally, the books also say that every single baby is different. It just says that babies _usually_ say their first word by their first birthday. Just because she didn't say 'mama' or 'dada' by midnight on her first birthday doesn't mean there is anything wrong." Sam said as he sat down on the floor next to Andy.

"And remember she started walking at ten months! That wasn't considered _normal_ either, remember? So she's a little late on the talking, it's going to be fine."

"You're right, you're right. I'm overreacting. I'm probably pressuring her too much and she's not comfortable." Andy said as she lifted Emma into her lap.

Sam chuckled at Andy's reasoning, "sure, McNally."

* * *

It was exactly one week later when it finally happened. It was a Friday night and the Swarek family was coming home from having dinner with Tommy at a local restaurant.

"Did you have fun tonight, baby? You always love seeing grandpa," Andy said as she adjusted Emma on her hip.

"We're going to have a quick bath while dada lets Boo outside and then bed, sound good baby?"

"Boo?" Emma asked clear as a bell.

Sam was in the middle of unlocking the door when she said it; he froze and looked up at Andy and then Emma. They both starred at Emma, hoping she'd speak again.

Emma pointed to the door and more loudly this time and demanded, "Boo!"

"Omigosh! Emma you said it! Your first word!" Andy laughed as she bounced Emma in the air and smothered her with kisses.

"Might as well do what she asked," Sam laughed as he finished unlocking the door.

As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by an excited Boo.  
Andy put Emma on the ground and watched her run to Boo.

"Boo! Boo!" Emma said as she ran up to the dog and gave him a big hug.

"This is amazing. I need a video of this." Andy said as she fumbled looking for her phone. Once she got it to video, she pointed it at Boo and Emma.

"Emma, who's that?"

"Boo!" She said mid laugh and smiled directly into the camera.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at how excited his wife was, he was excited too but he was never worried. "See McNally, she speaks!"

"I knew it! I knew she was going to say her first word soon. I just knew it."

"Sure, McNally... how relieved are you right now?" Sam gave Andy a knowing look.

"Ok ok, I'm super relieved. I mean, I was PRETTY sure she was going to speak soon but this just feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Andy said as she picked up her daughter.

"You're a genius you know that? Just skip 'mama' and 'dada' all together and go straight for the dog. Genius." Andy said in all seriousness as she took off her daughter's shoes.

"Ok there, slow your roll. Let's not start the gifted school enrollment just yet." Sam laughed at his wife.

Andy glared at Sam while she whispered to her daughter, "genius."

"Ok, bath time for the baby Einstein," Sam said, poking fun at his wife.

* * *

Andy started to go upstairs with her daughter in hand when Emma yelled "Boo!" while reaching for the dog.

"Don't worry baby, Boo is coming upstairs. He needs to go out first," Andy soothed her daughter.

Emma seemed to accept this answer and didn't make any fuss while going upstairs, but she kept her gaze on Boo for as long as she could.

Once all bathed and dressed for bed, Andy brought Emma onto the master bed for a little nighttime cuddle.

Emma was lying against Andy as Boo and Sam came into the room.

"Boo!" Emma squealed as she leaned forward to try and reach the dog as he jumped up on the bed.

Boo gave Emma a big lick and then snuggled right up against her. Emma gave Sam a big smile and then leaned back against Andy but still basically smothered by Boo.

Sam and Andy gave each other a smile and then shared a kiss.

It was the following day that Emma finally said 'mama.'

Andy had almost cried she was so happy. Her daughter finally acknowledged her as 'mama.'

"You are such a smart girl, aren't you!" Andy laughed as she kissed her daughter's face.

"So when do you think she'll say dada?" Sam asked as he played with his daughter.

Andy gave Sam a cheeky grin and repeated his words back to him, "Oh Sam, don't worry she just needs some time."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

This is from the request of Kate1701 for a little family vacation.

I hope people are able to understand the mannerism's I'm attempting to write and it doesn't just seem like poorly edited punctuation and grammar lol

I hope everyone had a nice thanksgiving for those who celebrated yesterday.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the second weekend in July and the Swarek family was planning a long weekend trip up to Oliver's cabin. It had been an extremely hot summer so a few days at the cabin with direct access to a lake was exactly what everyone needed. This was going to be Emma's first trip to the cabin and Andy was beyond excited to show everything to her daughter. The first summer with Emma, Sam and Andy were too worried about being good enough parents that they didn't take her to the cabin that summer. Now that Emma was fifteen months old, they figured it was about time they took her to the cabin for a little family vacation.

It was Friday morning and Sam and Andy were packing up the truck for their weekend vacation.

"Alright Emma, we all packed?" Andy asked as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Yeah," Emma responded by showing Andy what was in her suitcase.

Andy laughed when she saw what her daughter had packed. "Sweetie, we're only going for 2 nights I don't think you need six dresses and fourteen stuffed animals."

Emma looked up at her mother like she had just said the most ridiculous thing ever. Of course she needed six dresses and fourteen stuffed animals!

"Yeah mama, need all." Emma responded, no intention of unpacking.

Andy was too excited to argue with her so she let it go.

"Ok baby, well let's go down stairs and see what daddy is doing." Andy held out her hand for Emma while she rolled her little pink suitcase behind her.

"Boo come?" Emma asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh yes, Boo is coming. We wouldn't leave him behind, not like you would let us." Andy joked to herself but Emma decided to respond none the less, "Boo come."

When they got to the kitchen Emma noticed immediately the bags were at the door but neither Sam nor Boo were there.

"Mama where Boo? Where Boo!?" Emma demanded, upsetting herself.

Andy picked up her worried daughter and reassured her that Boo was coming, "baby, don't worry Boo is coming. Daddy is just letting him outside since we're going to be in the car for awhile."

Andy seriously wondered what would happen when Emma would start day care and she wouldn't be with Boo 24/7. She decided to not take on that headache right now and just enjoy the weekend.

Sam came through the door and once again Emma noticed Boo was nowhere to be found.

"Where Boo?!" Emma started full on crying, it actually took Sam by surprise.

"Emma, he's in the car waiting for you. You don't need to upset yourself," Sam responded as he picked up the bags by the door.

Emma looked to Andy for some reassurance, "come on sweetie, lets take your suitcase to the truck and see Boo."

Andy put her down so Emma could wheel her suitcase to the truck.

As soon they stepped outside Boo started barking and Emma burst out running to the truck, "Hi Boo!" Emma excitedly waved at the dog.

Andy couldn't help but laugh; this girl was obsessed.

Emma kept trying to basically climb the truck, "one second Emma, let me open the door first before you spider monkey all over the truck."

Sam overheard Andy and couldn't help but laugh, his daughter was truly and fully Andy's child… could never stay still for a moment.

Andy managed to open the door and lift Emma into her car seat.

"Hi Boo, are you excited? I know Emma is," Boo barked in reply.

Once Emma was strapped in, juice box in one hand and Boo's paw in the other they were finally ready to go.

* * *

"Emma you are going to love the cabin and the lake. We're going to swimming and sit outside by the fire," Andy turned in her seat to explain to her daughter.

"S'imming?" Emma asked. She was a water baby through and through.

"Yep lots of swimming," Sam chimed in while looking at his baby though the rear view window.

Thirty minutes into their two-hour drive Emma had passed out.

"I cant believe we haven't been to the cabin in over a year," Sam commented as he grabbed Andy's hand that was on the console.

Andy smiled at Sam, "I know, I'm so excited. Too bad Mya couldn't make this trip."

"Oh I'm sure she's having a blast at Disney with Marlo," Sam replied.

Andy laughed, thinking that her step daughter probably wasn't even giving them a second thought right now, "true, Disney is so much fun. We'll have to take the girls once Emma is a little older."

"So any ideas on what you want to do first when we get there?" Andy asked while looking for snacks in her bag.

Sam gave Andy a sassy grin, "well if was just the two of us, then yes I do know what I want to do first."

"Sam!" Andy laughed; turning around hoping her daughter hadn't heard that. "You are so bad sometimes," Andy giggled to herself.

"Well probably a nice swim in the lake. It's so hot outside."

Andy agreed with that idea, "yeah good idea, we're probably not going to be able to get Emma out of the water all weekend."

"She'll get hungry eventually."

They had stopped at a truck stop for a break and some food.

Emma woke up as they were pulling in, "here?" she asked.

"Not yet baby, just stopping for food and to let Boo out," Andy responded while getting out of the truck.

There were a few cute picnic tables out next to the parking lot where Sam took Boo.

"Sam, want do you want? I figured we could just eat out here."

"I'll just have a burger, thanks."

Once they got inside, Andy and Emma had a few different places to choose from.

Emma was sitting on Andy's hip, "ok baby, what are you feeling like? A bagel from Tim Horton's? Chicken fingers from McDonalds?"

"Beef!" Emma answered loudly.

Andy burst out laughing, "you are definitely your father's daughter. Burger it is."

As they were coming back outside they could see that Sam and Boo had found a picnic table close to where they parked the truck.

Emma ran ahead of Andy straight into Sam's arms, "burgers dada?" Emma asked.

"You know it," Sam answered laughing while tickling his youngest.

There were a few times when Emma tried to discreetly feed Boo her burger but Sam managed to catch her every time.

"Boo hungy," Emma tried to explain to her father.

"Nice try there. You're getting sneaky." Sam laughed, remembering that they have been dealing with Emma trying to feed Boo since the day she started eating mushy carrots and pees.

* * *

Thankfully it was barely noon by the time they got back on the road so they would have most of the day at the cabin.

They arrived at the Oliver's cabin a little after 1PM.

As they drove up Emma got her first look at the lake, "mama, s'imming!" Emma pointed excitedly to the window.

"I know baby, we're going to unload and get changed and they we're going swimming." Andy answered as she unbuckled her self.

"Boo too?" Emma asked, always making sure Boo was included.

Sam and Andy chuckled to themselves, "yes Boo too."

"Potty, mama?" Emma asked.

"Okay baby, lets go inside," Andy responded as she picked up her daughter. Emma was fully potty trained by the time she was thirteen months old, they swore it was because she knew Boo had his own bathroom and that she wanted her own too. Whatever baby logic it was; it worked. It made life easier for Sam and Andy, she only had a few accidents at night but other then that she was a potty genius.

"Ok I'll unload and you want to get ready?" Sam asked as he pulled the bags from the truck.

"This way Boo, come here." Andy said trying to take his attention from the lake.

"Boo, here." Emma commanded and Boo immediately trotted behind them.

Sam was being busy putting the food in the fridge and the bags in the bedroom while Andy finished changing into her swimsuit.

"Alright kiddo, ready for the lake?" Andy asked as she finished changing Emma into her swimsuit and water shoes.

"Ya s'imming!" Emma jumped excitedly while looking for Sam and Boo.

Andy could tell she was searching for the rest of the family, "daddy is getting ready and then he'll meet us outside."

Andy sat on the front steps with Emma while they waited for Sam to finish changing.

Sam overheard Andy telling Emma their story,"…. and just over there is where daddy proposed," Andy pointed along the dock. "It had been such a horrible day and then he got down one knee and asked mama to marry him."

Emma seemed enthralled with the story, "and Emma?"

Andy laughed at her daughter, "Yep and then you. First it was Mya, Boo and then you." Andy gave her daughter a big kiss on the cheek.

Sam loved it when Andy told Emma the story on how the met, dated, worked together and then finally got married. Emma never really understood but liked that it was about her mama and daddy.

"Ok, ready Emma?" Sam asked Emma enthusiastically as he walked outside towards his girls.

Emma didn't even answer; she just jumped off the steps headed straight for the lake.

"Hang on sweetie, hold my hand," Andy said as she stepped down the to the ground.

Emma basically dragged Andy to the lake while Sam carried the towels and Emma's water wings.

Boo jumped directly into the lake, which made Emma laugh hysterically.

Andy chuckled at her daughter's excitement.

However, once they got to the foot of the lake Emma wasn't too sure about this anymore, there was a lot of water.

"Mama," Emma murmured to Andy.

Andy then proceeded to pick up her daughter, "it's okay, its just water." Andy comforted her daughter and then gave Sam a look.

Sam took the hint and started to walk into the lake until he was knee deep in the water, "look baby, I'll go in first."

At that moment Boo came back to shore, soaking wet and shaking the water off himself.

Emma laughed at Boo and then seemed ready to go in, "k mama."

Andy proceeded to walk into the lake with Emma on her hip. Once they reached Sam, they walked in a little further until Emma's ankle was in the water.

Andy started splashing a little bit, trying to entice Emma.

It only took a few minutes and watching Boo jump off the dock once more until Emma had forgotten her original fear.

They played in the water for several hours. Emma passed out before they even made it back into the cabin.

* * *

"Played a little too hard did we?" Sam whispered to Emma as he carried her into the master bedroom.

"Boo?" Emma asked sleepily as Sam laid her down and changed her into her kitten pajamas.

"He's right here," Sam said just as Boo jumped up on the bed and then curled around the sleeping baby.

Sam quietly closed the door before walking into the kitchen where Andy was sitting on the couch with two open bottles of beer.

"Wife, you read my mind," Sam laughed as he took a big gulp of beer.

"Today was fun, I'm glad we decided to do this," Andy said as she curled up against Sam.

"Me too," Sam yawned before they both fell asleep.

A little while later Andy woke up and saw that it was still light outside so she hadn't slept that long.

She got up and decided to start making dinner and to let Sam rest. He had had a pretty rough week and with all the driving today, he deserved some extra sleep.

While she was making the salad she heard a quiet, "mama" coming from the bedroom.

Andy walked into the bedroom to see her sleepy girl sitting on the bed, "you have a good nap?" Andy asked as she picked up her dozy daughter.

Emma nodded sleepily and proceeded to lean her head against Andy's chest.

Andy decided to put Emma on the couch since she was little a little sleepy.

Sam had obviously woken up in that time and he sleepily reached for Emma. "You wanna cuddle with daddy while I finish making dinner?" Andy asked as she transferred Emma over to Sam.

"Dinner should be ready in forty-five minutes. I'm going to start the BBQ now."

A little while before dinner was ready Sam and Emma came outside and joined Andy at the porch.

"Hey you sleepy slugs," Andy laughed as she saw her blurry eyed family come outside, even Boo was still yawning.

Sam put Emma on the ground who then started playing with Boo, "I guess I was more tired than I thought. Didn't mean for you to have to make dinner by yourself."

"No problem, I'm glad you guys could have a little nap together. It's the most peace and quiet I've gotten in awhile," Andy said with a little tongue in cheek.

"Did you have a fun day swimming Emma?" Sam asked as she walked over to her father.

"Ya s'imming," Emma answered as she held her arms up asking to be picked up.

Sam laughed at her response, he feels like there is going to be a lot of swimming happening this weekend.

"Alright chicken and potatoes are ready and the salad is already made in the kitchen," Andy announced as she turned around with food on the platter.

"Alright baby, dinner time." Sam said as he stood up with Emma in his arms.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was perfect and exactly what they needed. They swam, hiked and overall just had fun together as a family.

It was Sunday afternoon and they were packing up the truck to go back home.

Emma was running around in the front with Boo while Sam and Andy shared a couple of minutes together on the front steps.

"Well I gotta say Detective, this was a good suggestion," Andy said as she leaned against Sam.

Sam smiled and kissed Andy on the head while they watched their daughter run around with Boo.

"Ever think about getting our own cabin? Maybe one a few more bedrooms?" Andy slyly asked. "You know, for future babies," Andy said as she kissed Sam.

"Maybe," Sam smiled thinking about their future babies.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

This is for the guest who wanted to have a chapter about Sam being injured/hurt; I was already thinking this one up so I hope it satisfies. This is focused on Sam and Andy; sorry it's a little short.

Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. Note to self, editing before bed is a bad idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was one week before Emma's second birthday when it happened. Andy had the day off when she got _that_ phone call from Oliver.

" _Andy, its Oliver. I need you to come down St Pats Hospital," Oliver said firmly._

 _Andy froze when she heard those words, "What… Oliver. What happened? Is he okay?"_

Three hours and one surgery later Andy sat next to Sam while he was sleeping. This brought back way too many memories for her. The last time they were in this exact position Sam had been shot by Ford and now this? She tried to keep her tears at bay but a few managed to slip out. She grabbed Sam's hand and started talking to him. She thought about what Sam would want her to do right now, and it would be to not worry too much so she did the only thing she knew to do and that was to talk.

"Me and Emma made some cupcakes today. We were going to bring them to you for lunch," Andy gave Sam some side eye.

"She wanted to do blue icing just for you, so there's about two dozen blue cupcakes waiting for you at home." Andy laughed just thinking about how normal her day had started out.

A few more tears escaped as she clutched Sam's hand tighter, "God Sam, I want to be angry at you for putting me through this again but I need you to wake up first so I know you'll be okay…. for when I yell at you." Andy joked through her tears.

"Thank God Oliver called and didn't show up at the house, that would have set off some alarms for Emma," Andy said.

"I called my dad to come look after her and Boo, she didn't seem none the wiser. She was far too happy to hang out with grandpa for the day."

"I really hope they let you go home tonight or we're going to have one pissed off toddler if her daddy doesn't come home." Andy smiled at Sam. Emma was pretty flexible with change but she would not stand for Sam not coming home. It was a little bit of a problem when Sam would work through the night. She needed to know that both Sam and Andy were home and especially Boo. There was one night a few months ago where Boo had to spend the night at the vet and Emma was a terror that night, screaming and yelling until she literally wore herself out.

"I hope you'll be healed enough for Emma's birthday next week. It's going to be a hectic day and she's going to want her daddy there for its entirety."

Oliver had offered to host the birthday since he had a bigger backyard. It was going to be a princess theme with excess pink and purple. Andy was joking with Emma the other day asking her who the guest of honour is, implying it was Emma. She responded with, "Boo." Hilarious but not unexpected, typical Emma that _her_ guest of honour would be the dog.

A minute later Sam's nurse came in to check his vitals, "he should be waking up soon Mrs. Swarek and then the doctor will be in to talk to the both of you."

"Ok thank you," Andy said while trying to hide her teary face.

The nurse gave her a sad smile and handed her a tissue, "here you go. He's going to make a full recovery."

Andy laughed since she knew she was overreacting, "I know, its just when someone in my line of work gets that _'meet at the hospital'_ call its hard to not freak out."

"Oh I'm sure, I can't even imagine but try to have some peace of mind knowing that he's going to be 100%." The nurse reassured Andy before leaving the room.

It took another ten minutes before Sam started to open his eyes. Andy had put her head on the bed while still holding Sam's hand.

* * *

He took a few minutes to himself just looking at her, thinking about how worried she must have been when she received the phone call that he was at the hospital.

"Hey," Sam whispered.

Andy looked up immediately, more tears falling down her face. "Hi."

"Oh god Sam you have to stop doing this to me," she stood up and kissed him powerfully.

Sam gave her a little chuckle, "McNally, its okay. I'm okay it was only my appendix."

Andy glared at Sam. It didn't matter if he had sprained his ankle or had been shot; being in the hospital was no joke.

"I know but still, I can't lose you."

Sam looked at Andy, a little concerned about how worried she was about him.

"Andy, what's wrong? Appendicitis is pretty common and the surgery went smoothly." Sam asked while trying to sit up in the bed.

Andy gave Sam a sheepish look, "I'm pregnant."

Sam's eyes lit up at the announcement, "really? That's amazing," he said softly but happily. They had been trying for a second baby but that was literally the last thing he had expected her to say in this moment.

"But then what's the problem? Why are you so upset?"

"There was just a quick second after Oliver said I had to come to the hospital and I just had this fear if something had happened to you and you never got to know that we were expecting again. It hit me really hard that I cannot lose you, ever." Andy looked up at Sam.

"I get it, I do. I would freak out too if Oliver called to tell me you were at the hospital, even if it was for a paper cut," Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. This was supposed to be happy time.

Andy smiled at Sam, "I was going to figure out some cute way to tell you but I guess now is a good time as any. You happy about that?" Andy asked.

"Of course I am! Beyond happy," Sam said with a goofy grin.

"Good me too," Andy leaned over and gave Sam one of those life affirming kisses.

"Wait, so when did you find out? How far along are you?" Sam asked anxiously; how did he miss all the pregnancy symptoms?

"Suspected a week ago, blood test confirmed two days ago and I'm approximately six weeks. Haven't done the ultrasound yet, wanted to wait to tell you and then we could go together," Andy explained.

Sam smiled and then gave Andy a very serious look, "does it feel like a boy?"

Andy just rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6 pt2

This is for the guest who wanted to have a chapter where Sam was reunited with Emma and Boo after the hospital. (**So this directly picks up after the last chapter**)

Also, I am blown away by the reviews. Very flattered, so thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Luckily, Sam was discharged only a few hours after the surgery so they were on their way home.

Andy walked back in the hospital room as Sam finished changing, "ok I called my dad to let him know we were on our way home." Andy explained as she watched Sam _try_ to put on his shoes. "Dad says Emma has been asking where we are, she's getting suspicious," Andy laughed at the thought of their intuitive daughter. It was one hour past since the usual time they were usually all home and Emma, who was almost two years old, was starting to get suspicious.

"Probably going to get the third degree from her," Sam said as he stood up.

"For someone who can't actually put compound sentences together, she does know how to get her point across," Sam laughed.

Andy laughed, knowing full well that Emma was going to interrogate them both.

"Probably, but maybe we can distract with food," Andy said as she walked out of the room with Sam.

* * *

"Heyy, we're home!" Andy announced as she opened the front door.

"Mama, dada!" Emma squealed as she ran full speed into Andy's arms, Boo trotting behind as he greeted his family as well.

Tommy made his way over to the door while putting on his jacket and whispered a "good luck" to Sam and Andy.

"Bye Em, love you," Tommy said as he walked out.

"Luh you!" Emma responded.

Andy put Emma down expecting the interrogation to begin but instead she ran back to the living room with Boo.

Andy gave Sam a surprised look and whispered, "maybe she forgot?"

"Or doesn't care," Sam said jokingly as he walked into the living room.

Sam sat down carefully and winced as he leaned back on the couch… not noticing that his daughter had witnessed the whole thing.

Emma stood up slowly and looked Sam right in the eye, "dada… why hurt?"

Oh great, they were in for it now…. Andy looked over to them from the kitchen and gave Sam a _'you're shit out of a luck'_ look. Here we go. They had read in the parenting books that you should not lie to your kid. Tell the truth; keep it short and to the point.

"Uh well baby, daddy had to go the doctors but I'm fine; promise," Sam said as he smiled at his daughter hoping that his brief explanation would satisfy her curiosity…. it didn't.

Emma didn't believe her father for one second. "No dada, no!," Emma raised her voice.

Emma's distressed voice startled Boo who then started barking.

Andy realized that this was escalating quickly, so she made her way over to her family. "Baby, I swear that daddy is okay," Andy said as she picked up her flustered daughter and sat on the couch next to Sam.

For being a week shy of turning two, Emma was extremely perceptive and knew that she was not getting the full story from her parents.

"No mama, NO!" Emma yelled as she began to wiggle in her mother's arms.

Andy looked to Sam, knowing that he would have to show her his bandage.

"Emma. Emma, stop. Listen to me," Andy said sternly which caught her daughter's attention.

"Daddy is okay but he did go to the hospital because he had to have surgery," Andy explained.

Emma listened closely, "sur'gry?" She asked as she looked to her father, looking for any other clues to his discomfort.

"Yeah I needed a quick surgery on my stomach, do you want to see?" Sam asked his daughter.

Emma nodded and watched Sam lift up his shirt, "right here is where they had to make a little cut and take out my appendix," Sam said as he lightly touched the bandage.

"Hurt? App'ends?" Emma asked a little more calm now since she was getting the truth.

"Yeah it did hurt, but not anymore. The appendix is just a little organ that sometimes needs to come out," Sam explained, he knew she didn't fully understand what he was talking about but she understood what she could.

Emma touched her stomach and asked, "my app'ends?"

Andy and Sam laughed gently; their daughter was the definition of innocence. "No baby you don't need to get your appendix out," Andy said while kissing her daughter on the head.

Unexpectedly, Emma started crying softly and reached for Sam. "Hey now its okay, why you crying Em?" Sam asked as he brought her over to his lap.

Emma just snuggled into her father's chest, and whimpered softly. Emma very sensitive baby and sometimes her emotions would just overtake her… it wasn't the first time she had cried from being overwhelmed. She once cried when Sam came home after being in Montreal for three days for a trial. She was so excited to see him that she laughed and then started crying while she walking over to Sam looking for a hug. Her emotions ruled her, just like her mother.

Andy smiled at her daughter and rubbed her back as the whimpers lessened. Boo came over and rested his head on the couch next to Emma and Sam hoping to console the little toddler.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he heard her sniffling. Emma looked up at Sam and nodded while rubbing her eyes.

Sam gave Emma a big smile and kiss on the cheek, "want to watch a movie in mama and daddy's room before bed?"

"Yeah," Emma responded quietly.

Andy wiped a lone tear from her eye; she was so in love with her family.

Sam smiled at Andy as he stood up with Emma in his arms.

"Are you okay to carry her? You know the doctor said no heavy activity?"

"McNally, she weighs less then Boo. I'm good," Sam laughed as they walked up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Andy went and got some pajamas for Emma while Sam changed his clothes as well.

"Ok baby, what do you want to watch?" Andy asked as she changed Emma into her onesie.

"Mickey," Emma said with a soother in her mouth, obviously getting tired.

Sam came out of the bathroom and got on his side of the bed, "come here baby," Sam said as Andy went to go change.

Emma toddled over to Sam on the bed and smiled at him once she sat down against him.

"You know I love you, and I'm not going anywhere," Sam said softly to his daughter.

"Yeah. Luh you," Emma said as she hunkered herself in between Sam's side and his arm.

When Andy came back into the bedroom she smiled at what she saw. Sam and Emma both passed out, Emma cuddled up against Sam and Boo at the foot of the bed… also fast asleep.

A few happy tears slipped out when she saw her sleeping family and thought of what the next year was going to bring; a new baby.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Andy both had off since Sam needed a few days to recover and Andy wanted to help.

Sam and Andy had woken up before Emma, and were happy to just lie there for a while.

"When do you think we should tell her about the baby?" Andy asked as she stroked her daughter's soft hair.

"Well you're only six weeks. I think we should wait a little, definitely after her birthday next week," Sam said.

Andy agreed, "I don't want to wait until the twelve week mark to tell her but I think six weeks is too soon."

"You have an ultrasound in two weeks, why don't we take her to the appointment so she can actually see the baby," Sam suggested, smiling just thinking about this new baby.

"Good idea daddy, and I'll be eight weeks at that point," Andy said.

A few minutes later Emma started to stir and then finally woke up.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" Andy asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Emma yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ready for breakfast, I'm starving" Andy said.

Sam picked up their daughter and walked down stairs with Andy and Boo behind them.

Sam placed Emma in her booster seat, "ok Emma, juice?" Sam asked as he passed her a sippy cup with some orange juice.

"Coffee for me please," Andy said forgetting she couldn't have any caffeine now that she was pregnant.

"Nope sorry babe, no coffee for you for the next couple of months," Sam said laughing while looking though the fridge.

Sam hadn't realized what he said until he heard a little voice behind him ask, "why?"

Sam closed his eyes, damn it here we go again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

As always thank you to those who reviewed, always appreciated! I tried to write a chapter with Sam, Andy and Emma at the ultrasound but I just couldn't get it to flow, so sorry about that. Maybe in the future. I have one more chapter lined up after this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma Swarek was three years old by the time Halloween came around this year. She was extremely excited for Halloween this year mostly just because she gets to dress up as a princess. She didn't remember her first two years but there were plenty of pictures that documented each night. Her first year she was only six months old and Andy dressed her up as a black cat. She painted little whiskers and a black nose on Emma and every person that passed them had to stop and say hello, she was a real hit at the station. Her second year Andy dressed her as a little lion, full mane and everything. Now this year Emma was old enough to choose her own and she wanted to be a princess! Sam often joked about dressing her up a cop but when he saw the 'slutty cop' costumes in the store he immediately changed his mind.

Mya and Emma decided that they wanted to be Elsa and Ana from Frozen… not very original but they wouldn't budge on the idea. Mya was going to be coming over later to get ready.

Andy was also nine months pregnant with their second child, a boy this time and she was wearing one of those skeleton sweaters with the baby skeleton. Andy thought it was brilliant but Sam thought it was creepy. Sam wasn't sure if she should be going out at all but Andy was hoping that walking around the neighborhood would help kick start labour… they had tried _everything_ else at this point.

"Mama, Boo come too?" Emma asked as she came into the kitchen, Boo trotting her.

"Yes baby, Boo is going to come trick or treating with us," Andy smiled as she cut up some snacks for Emma and herself.

"When Mya coming?" Emma asked as she tried to climb onto the couch.

"Daddy is picking up Mya from Marlo's house," Andy said as she brought over the sliced apples and cheese to the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie before they come home?"

"Yea! Frozen," Emma answered while making room for Boo on the couch.

Andy laughed; of course it had to be Frozen. "Okay baby, Frozen it is. Do you need to get into character?"

"Yes. I'm Ana." Emma answered seriously and then turned her attention to the TV.

"Hey, we're home." Sam announced as he opened the door followed by an excited Mya.

"Emma! Are you ready for tonight?!" Mya excitedly ran to Emma over on the couch.

Emma gave her big sister a big hug, "yeah, I'm watching Frozen."

Andy got up from the couch to get some more snacks ready. "Mya, are you as excited as Emma? She's been talking about your joint costume all week," Andy smiled as she spoke to her step-daughter.

"Super excited," Mya laughed and turned her attention back to the movie.

Andy made her way over to the kitchen where Sam was making himself a sandwich. "I saw three slutty cops and two slutty nuns! What is up with kids these days? A nun? Who wants to turn a nun costume into something sexual," Sam asked confused but also a little shocked.

Andy laughed, "it never bothered you before you had two little girls. Didn't you once ask me to dress up as slutty cop?" Andy giggled remembering their Halloween before the kids.

"Yeah, so. It bugs me now. They will NOT be allowed out looking like that ever."

"I know, I know" Andy ended the conversation with a kiss.

"Any new developments with baby boy?" Sam asked hopefully as he touched her baby bump.

"No, not yet. Still uncomfortable but nothing new to report," Andy answered with a kiss on his cheek.

"You still think tonight is a good idea? You sure you don't want to stay here and take it easy?" Sam treaded carefully, not wanting to set off his hormonal wife.

"And miss the first Halloween Emma will actually remember? Heck no I'm not missing that. Besides, as I've told you _several_ times before the walking will help if nothing else," Andy answered Sam with another kiss on the cheek before giving the girls their snack.

"Alright kidlets, ten more minutes and its time to get ready! We need to get your costumes on."

Forty minutes and multiple hair braids later they were finally ready to go.

"Ok girls, stand next to each other I want a picture of you two," Andy said as she grabbed her phone.

"One with Boo?" Emma asked while pointing to the dog.

"Of course baby. Come on Boo, picture time."

Boo trotted over to his favourite human and sat beside her.

The girls gave Andy a big smile for the camera, "so adorable," Andy murmured to herself.

"Alright we should get this show on the road before all the good candy is gone" Sam joked as he came down the stairs.

"No daddy not all the good candy!" Emma worriedly turned to her father.

"He's teasing sweetie. Aren't you Sam?" Andy gave Sam a warning look.

"Yes baby, I'm just teasing. You girls are going to get the best candy and then you can share with me," Sam smiled while he took their hands and headed out the door.

"I share with Boo," Emma responded firmly.

* * *

"Don't get too far ahead of us. Mya, hold Emma's hand please," Sam instructed while they ran off to the next house and he stayed behind with Andy and Boo.

"This is such good weather for trick or treating. Remember last year it started hailing half way through," Andy laughed remembering last year.

"Well thankfully Emma didn't remember that. I don't think anything is going to stop her this year, rain or snow." Sam laughed as he put his arm around Andy as they walked.

"Baby boy is going to be almost one for next Halloween, I'm thinking maybe a pumpkin or a bear costume?" Andy looked to Sam.

"Let's have the baby first and then we can plan his Halloween costume," Sam said; typical Andy planning things _ages_ in advance.

"Mama, dada look at all the candy!" Emma yelled as she and Mya ran back to Sam and Andy.

"That looks like some pretty good stuff you guys got there, ready to go home? It's getting dark." Andy said while looking at their candy.

"Can we watch a scary movie?" Mya asked. "Yeah! Scary!" Emma agreed with her sister.

"What about Casper? We can watch Casper," Andy responded. She didn't want them watching anything too scary or they'd never sleep.

Later that night, Mya had fallen asleep between Sam and Andy on the couch and Emma had fallen asleep on the floor curled up against Boo.

"Well I would say tonight was a success," Sam whispered over to Andy.

Andy nodded and rubbed her belly.

"Still feeling okay?" Sam asked, his over protectiveness coming through.

"Yep, still good. Emma was ten days late remember and my due date isn't until Wednesday," Andy reminded Sam.

"I know but they say second babies can come sooner"

"Well look at who has been reading the baby books," Andy laughed.

Sam smiled, thinking about their son who was about to be coming into the world fairly soon. "I need some more testosterone in this house, three against one isn't really fair. I don't stand a chance," Sam teased but he really wouldn't change anything.

"You have Boo, he counts doesn't he?"

"You kidding? He'd choose Emma through and through. It's actually more like four against one," Sam corrected himself.

"I'm going to need some serious help when those girls become teenagers," Sam laughed lightly but in all seriousness he was not ready for _those_ years.

"Yep, the 'slutty cop' years," Andy laughed, purposefully trying to rile up Sam.

"Not funny McNally," Sam said, no hint of amusement in his voice.

Andy just continued laughing knowing _exactly_ what he was in for.

* * *

A little more time passed until a tiny foot gave her a swift kick to the kidneys.

"Well I think its time for bed, we're all going to have sore backs if we stay here all night," Andy said as she slowly stood up with one hand on her stomach and the other on her back.

Sam picked up both his girls and took them to Emma's room with Boo trotting closely behind.

He put them both in Emma's bed since they usually slept in the same bed when Mya stayed over; it felt like a treat for them.

Andy and Sam said their 'goodnights' and 'I love you's' to the sleeping Elsa and Ana. They made their way out of the room but not before watching Boo jump up on the bed and settle at the foot of Emma's bed.

"Night Boo, you don't let any ghouls or goblins near them," Andy giggled as she closed the door.

* * *

A guest had asked for a little more Mya, so I hope that was good.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Got a few weird ones for the last chapter… but onward! Some people have expressed their concern about the story ending, but no worries I'm cooking something up for Xmas. This story was never very structured, just some cute scenarios. Lastly, I wanted to say how grateful and flattered I am that people have been looking forward to my chapters and have reviewed some lovely things that are very encouraging to a writer (sounds weird to call myself a writer lol).

Enjoy!

* * *

Andy had gotten the phone call from Emma's school around 11AM to tell her that her little five year old was sick and needed to be picked up.

" _Mrs. Swarek? It's Miss. Matthews, Emma's teacher. She was very sick this morning and she has a fever."_

 _Andy was immediately overcome with worry, "what ok, I'm leaving now. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Tell her I'm coming."_

" _Alright, see you soon."_

Andy broke several traffic laws getting to Emma's school in less then ten minutes. She barely remembered to take off and lock up her gun; she didn't want to be _that_ parent who the other parents judged just because of her profession.

Andy raced into the front lobby and immediately made her to the main office.

"Hi I'm Officer McNally…. I mean Mrs. Swarek, I'm Emma's mum," Andy said flustered, she could barely remember her own name.

"Hi Mrs. Swarek, she's just in the principal's bathroom," The receptionist pointed to the door behind her.

As soon as Andy sat down she saw the bathroom door open and heard the sweetest voice, "mama?"

Emma started to cry when she saw her mama, "I was sick."

"Oh baby, it's okay. We're going to go home and make you all better," Andy said as she lifted up her sick angel.

"Her teacher, Miss. Matthews said she threw up once and has a fever," the receptionist explained as she gave Emma a comforting smile.

"Ok thank you."

"Soup?" Emma asked as they made their way to Andy's car.

"Yeah baby, we have soup at home and ginger ale," Andy said as she carefully placed her daughter in the car, she was pale as paper with bags under her eyes.

Emma had been sick a few times before but each time Andy would worry, she hated seeing her kids sick.

Five minutes into the drive a sound from the backseat broke through Andy's thoughts, "ugghhh mama, I don't feel good," Emma said as she started to whimper.

"I know baby, we're almost home ok. Can you wait another five minutes?" Andy said as she looked at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, but hurry," Emma said quietly as she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later they arrived at the house in record time.

"Ok Emma, we're here. Lets get you into bed," Andy said as she lifted Emma out of the car.

"Your bed," Emma said.

"Ok, you want to sleep in mama and daddy's bed?" Andy asked as she tried to open the front door with one hand.

"Yeah, and Boo," Emma said as she put her head on her mother's shoulder.

Andy laughed softly, "of course, Boo can come too."

As soon as she opened the door they were welcomed home by Boo. He was excited but also confused on why his family was home during the day.

"Hey Boo," Andy rubbed his head. "Ok upstairs Boo. Your girl is sick," Andy said jokingly as she walked upstairs with Emma in her arms and Boo following closely behind.

Andy laid Emma down on the bed, "I'm going to get your pajamas and then I need to take your temperature."

Boo jumped on the bed and curled up against his sick girl while Andy went to get her pajamas and thermometer.

"Here baby, let's change into these," Andy said as she started to undress her daughter.

Once Emma was in her pj's and her temperature was taken, Andy gave her some children's Tylenol and tucked her in. "Your temperature is a little high so we're going to keep our eye on it, ok?" Andy said, knowing Emma didn't really understand what a fever was but she still liked to know what was going on.

"I'm going to be downstairs. I'm going to come check in on you in one hour, you might be hungry in a little while," Andy said sweetly as she gave Emma a kiss on her warm forehead.

* * *

Ever since Andy received the phone call this morning she has been solely focused on Emma's well being and figured she should call Sam.

Andy pulled out her phone and saw that she had two missed calls from Sam; crap.

"Andy where have you been, I've been calling. Shaw said you had to leave the station and get Emma?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I was completely one track minded once Emma's teacher called. She has the flu, threw up twice and has a fever," Andy explained as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"She okay?!" Sam asked, now blown worried about his Emma.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Not great right now, didn't even ask for a cookie when we got home," Andy laughed. "She's sleeping in our bed with Boo right now. Probably going to be a few days until she's well enough to go back to school."

"Ok well I won't be late tonight. Do you need me to pick up anything?" Sam asked.

"Actually could you pick up some more children's Tylenol and saltine crackers?"

"Ok. Should I pick up Noah from daycare?" Sam inquired about his son.

"I think I'm going to ask my dad to take Noah for the night. I really don't want Noah getting sick too."

"Ok. I'm going to try and leave a little early tonight. Love you, McNally," Sam said.

"Love you too, see you soon."

Being a cop definitely taught them both that life is short so they usually took every chance to say 'I love you' to each other and their kids. Andy accidentally once said 'I love you' to Shaw and he still hasn't let her forget it.

Andy gave her dad a call and he was more than happy to take his grandson for the night and told Andy to pass his love onto Emma.

After an hour Andy made her way upstairs to check on Emma. She was just waking up as Andy walked into the room.

"Hey baby, how you feeling. Want something to eat?" Andy asked as she sat on the bed.

Emma looked up at Andy with her tired eyes, "a little hungry."

Andy smiled; it was a good sign that she daughter was hungry, "ok what about some chicken soup?"

"Yeah," Emma answered her mother.

"I'll bring it up here and we can watch a movie."

Emma smiled and then nodded at Andy.

Once Andy was done cooking she came back into the bedroom to see that Emma hadn't moved. Her heart shattered into a million pieces seeing her usual energetic girl looking so sick.

"Here we go," Andy gave Emma the bowl, "what do you want to watch?"

"Frozen," Emma immediately answered.

Of course she wanted to watch frozen, in sickness and in health Frozen always seemed to be the answer.

"Ok baby, Frozen it is," Andy said as she turned on the TV.

Not even halfway through the movie Emma jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it in time before she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Andy rubbed Emma's back the whole time, "there we go. You're okay."

Emma started crying due to the pain and exhaustion, "mamaaa," Emma whimpered.

Andy decided to carry Emma back to the bed.

"Do you want to finish watching?"

"No, I'm tired," Emma said quietly as she curled up against Boo.

Andy hadn't doubted Emma but now she knew Emma was _definitely_ sick, not wanting to finish Frozen? That was a clear sign that her girl was unwell.

Andy placed a glass of water on the bedside table, tucked Emma in and then gently closed the door.

* * *

It was around 4PM when she heard the front door open.

"Hey, it's me," Sam announced as he came through the door with several grocery bags in hand.

Andy got up and greeted Sam with a kiss while looking at all the bags, "hey, I wasn't expecting you home so early. What did you buy?"

"Well I got the Tylenol and crackers but then I started thinking about what else Emma might want. So I got three different ice-creams, cheesy bread, diet AND regular ginger ale, her favourite cookies and this chest rub stuff," Sam said as he emptied the bags.

Andy gave Sam such a loving look, "you are so cute," she giggled at her husband.

Sam looked confused, "what? I want to make sure she has everything she needs. From what you told me, its sounds pretty bad," Sam said decisively… like _obviously_ his sick daughter would need several different flavours of ice cream, pistachio included.

Andy laughed once more; she loved how protective and caring Sam was towards her and their children. She picked up the vapor rub, "you're sweet but she has the flu not a cold." *

"Oh. I guess once I heard she was sick I just got everything," Sam tried to explain himself.

"Someone in this house is bound to get a cold sometime, so it's good to have some lying around," Andy said as she helped put all the food in the fridge and cupboards.

"Where is she now?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping upstairs with Boo. She got sick again after she ate but she's been asleep for a few hours now. I should go check on her."

"I'll go, I want to see her," Sam said as he leaned in for another kiss and then made his way upstairs.

Andy gave Sam a smile as she watched the protective father go up the stairs, she couldn't help but think about how much he had changed since they first met.

Once Sam got to their bedroom, he slowly opened the door and sat down next to Emma and felt her forehead.

The movement seemed to awaken Emma and she gave her father a small smile when she saw him.

"Hey baby, I hear you're sick."

"Yeah, I threw up a lot," Emma said sadly.

"It's okay. I got you some ice cream and cookies," Sam said as he tried to cheer up his little girl.

"I'm not very hungry," she said.

Not wanting ice cream or cookies? That was almost as bad as not wanting to finish Frozen.

"Do you want to come downstairs or stay here?"

"Downstairs," she answered meekly.

When Andy saw Sam come downstairs with their daughter in his arms and Boo walking behind them she smiled and walked towards them.

"How's my sick little patient?" Andy asked as she stroked Emma's head, "do you feel any better?"

All Emma did was shake her head instead of saying 'no'; their girl was definitely under the weather.

They all sat on the couch together with Emma lying across Andy as she stroked her hair, which helped her to fall back asleep.

* * *

An hour later Emma woke up and realized that her brother wasn't home.

"Where's Noah?" Emma asked as she sat up.

"He's staying with grandpa tonight. Thought it might be best," Andy explained to her daughter.

"I don't want him to get sick too," Emma said softly.

"No we don't, but we also thought you might like some one on one time with mama and daddy," Andy said.

Emma smiled and nodded as she curled up against her mother.

"Do you feel up to eating? You haven't had anything to eat or drink in over six hours," Andy asked her daughter.

"We can have anything you want," Sam added.

"Pizza? With pineapple and olives?" Emma asked hopefully.

Sam laughed gently at his daughter hopefulness, "sure, that sounds good."

After pizza and the rest of Frozen, it was time for bed.

Andy put Emma in the shower quickly to wash the day away and had her all clean and bundled up ready for bed.

"I'm going to leave the hall light on so you can find the bathroom easily if you think you're going to be sick again, ok?" Andy said as she tucked in her daughter.

"Where's Boo?" Emma asked.

"He's right here," Andy patted the bed, "up here Boo." The dog jumped up on the bed and took his place next to Emma.

Sam walked into her room with a glass of water and set it on her bedside table. "Goodnight baby, hope you feel better," Sam said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"We're right in the next room if you need us. Love you," Andy said as she also gave Emma a kiss on the forehead.

They turned off her light and took a few extra seconds to just look at her.

"It'll be okay," Sam reassured Andy, "her guard dog will keep her safe."

* * *

* I know you can have a runny nose with the flu… but just go with it.

On a separate note, Lilou wanted to know what the kids looked like and I never really defined that. So next story I'll do a better job at that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
